Hot Hot Chilli
Hot Hot Chilli ''is a British children's television animation created by BaconMahBoi. The series focuses on Señor Fred, an employee at a horribly-run, 1-star Mexican restaurant called ''El Restaurante Picante (Spanish for The Spicy Restaurant), where he is forced to work for Boss Burrato, a lazy and extremely harsh boss with slight mental issues. The series premiered on June 22, 2016, with its first two episodes "El Big Fight" and "September 24th", and aired two new episodes every weekday until June 30, 2016. It then took a hiatus until September 12, 2016 when new episodes began to air every weekend until the end of season 1. The series is popular, the premiere gathering 132,000 viewers, and the finale gathering 135,000. On August 6, 2016, it was confirmed the series would not be renewed for a second season due to complaints about its darkness and violence. Characters Main Characters *'Señor Fred- '''The main protagonist of the series. Señor Fred is a middle-aged man with a Mexican accent who is forced to work for Boss Burrato. He is the only character in the series to have appeared in every episode. He is sarcastic, mature and unfit. He is voiced by Darin de Paul. *'Boss Burrato- 'The show's main antagonist. He is a lazy, extremely harsh boss to all of his workers (Fred, Señor Cashier, Señor Mop). He has slight mental issues and is 63 years old. He is voiced by Darin de Paul. Supporting Characters *'Señor Cashier- 'The cashier of El Restaurante Picante. Unlike Boss Burrato, he is fairly nice and kind. He is voiced by BaconMahBoi. *'Señor Mop- 'A worker in El Restaurante Picante who's job has not yet been officialy mentioned, but is probably a cleaner, seeing as he is mopping in almost all of his appearances. He is voiced by Quinton Flynn. *'Dumpster Raccoon- 'A raccoon who lives in the restaurant's dumpster, and often runs throughout the restaurant. He is hated by Boss Burrato, but Señor Fred, Cashier, and Mop semi-like him. His longest appearance was in "You Can't Hide from Rabies", in which he serves as the main character. Minor Characters *'Dumpster Raccoon Family- 'Dumpster Raccoon's family who also live in the dumpster. *'Dead Drive Thru Worker- 'A dead worker who served the drive thru. He only appeared in "When You Discover a Dead Body in a Heap of Rubble". *'In and Out Guy- 'A man who walks inside the restaurant, only to see something disturbing or strange going on, and immedietaly walks out again. He is voiced by Daniel Roche. *'Fred's Ultra Control Core of Brain Control System 5.0- '''An alien-like creature who resides in Fred's head, and controls what he does. He is voiced by Lewis Black. Voice actors Main Voice Actors *Darin de Paul as Señor Fred/Boss Burrato *BaconMahBoi as Señor Cashier *Quinton Flynn as Señor Mop Secondary Voice Actors *Daniel Roche as In and Out Guy *Lewis Black as Fred's Ultra Control Core of Brain Control System 5.0/Angry Burrato Trivia *This show was referenced in ''That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever ''several times before its premiere. *Darin de Paul voiced 7 characters in this show (Señor Fred, Boss Burrato, Fred's Angel, Fred's Devil, Fire Breathing Dragon of Ultimate Monstrocity, Pepper Pete, and Fajita). Category:BaconZone Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:British Shows Category:Comedy series Category:Hot Hot Chilli